


Bound With Me

by frumpkinisfae



Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Essek Thelyss, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Essek Thelyss in Lingerie, Gender Dysphoria, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, POV Essek Thelyss, Restraints, Sub Caleb Widogast, Subspace, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Essek Thelyss, Vaginal Fingering, incredibly brief mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae
Summary: Half a meter from the foot of the bed an even more beautiful display rests. Caleb kneels on a white velvet upholstered pouf. Under his knees is a soft grey pelt. His beautiful porcelain skin is entirely bare.Well, entirely bare but for the bonds Essek so lovingly dressed him in.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: CR2 Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Bound With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely porn with a splash of interior design.
> 
> This is my third prompt for Kinktober, Bondage with Essek and Caleb!
> 
> Now for some spoiler-ish warnings...
> 
> tw dysphoria and afab terms:  
> Please note, in this work, Caleb's chest is referred to as "breasts," his bottom growth is referred to as "cock/dick," and his front hole is referred to as "cunt." He has little to no bottom dysphoria and fluctuating top dysphoria (low to high).  
> Essek's chest is referred to as "breasts/tits," his bottom growth is referred to as "cock/clit," and his front hole is referred to as "cunt/pussy." He has very little if any dyphoria. He briefly thinks about how he loves his chest, and that the Kryn don't have the same level of stigma that Caleb suffers under. That is the extent to which dysphoria is mentioned in this work but if any of that would upset you, please take care of yourself!
> 
> tw bdsm:  
> Also note, this fic also is very much in the dom/sub territory and Caleb is restrained with his arms behind his back the entire fic. He starts with his feet also restrained. Near the end of the piece, he falls very deeply into subspace and while restrained and Essek is distracted by orgasm. It's alright in the end and entirely safe, he just gets a little oversensitized and upset. Essek very carefully soothes him and there is a cutoff right before aftercare. If that could upset you please take care of yourself!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dressed in a simple silk nightgown, Essek walks around the bedroom slowly lighting candle after candle. Taking all the time he pleases, he brings the room into a gentle glow. He smiles, and hums an old folk song as he turns to adjust the bedspread. A soft pale velvet blanket stretches across the bed with a cute white knit throw blanket in the bottom corner. White linen and gold silk pillows are artistically strewn about. It’s a beautiful display especially since Essek has a sharp eye for aesthetics.

Half a meter from the foot of the bed an even more beautiful display rests. Caleb kneels on a white velvet upholstered pouf. Under his knees is a extremely soft grey pelt. His beautiful porcelain skin is entirely bare, glimmering in the candle light.

Well, entirely bare but for the bonds Essek so lovingly dressed him in.

Around Caleb’s neck is the soft black leather collar they typically use at home for gentle play and attached to the metal loop in the back is a length of leather and black leather cuffs. Since tonight is play and not punishment, Essek took care to pick the softest leather pieces from their collection.

The restraints hold Caleb’s arms behind his back with his hands resting on his pillowy freckled ass. When Essek was strapping Caleb in, he couldn’t resist giving a few light smacks to those his boy’s gorgeous cheeks. Not only does this type of restraint evoke immediate arousal in the bound and the binder, but it also helps Caleb with correcting his posture.

Attached to the leather cuffs on Caleb’s hands, two steel chains link to another pair of cuffs on his feet, ensuring that the human stays in his kneeling position. His feet are placed sole up a couple of centimeters apart.

While Essek could enjoy the appearance of the leather all day, Caleb himself is the more attractive vision.

Already, his pale skin has flushed. He is entirely bare. His perky breasts are beaded at the nipples, practically begging to be pinched and nipped, and Essek files the idea of getting them pierced for later. Caleb’s stomach rises and falls with deep relaxed breaths as he hovers on the edge of the submissive headspace.

Since his knees are spread, Caleb’s usually sealed lips are spread, giving Essek full view of his slowly hardening little cock. 

Licking his lips at the sight, Essek falls gracefully onto the bed, maintaining his view on his precious boy.

Now, time for the show to begin.

Essek sensually unlaces his silk gown, exposing his own body to his lover. As he slowly eases the sleeves down his shoulders, he can literally see Caleb’s eyes dilating. Smirking, the drow folds the silk piece and places it aside, raising himself onto his knees, giving Caleb a good look at his lace slip. The piece is almost entirely sheer with winding plant-like patterns in the opaque sections. His dark violet skin provided a beautiful contrast with the bright white slip.

“Mein Götter, Essek you are radiant,” Caleb leans forward gazing reverently at Essek. This boy never fails to make him feel like a recumbent deity.

Essek hooks his fingers through the thin straps playing with how it moves the flowing fabric to hide and reveal his decolletage, “Thank you, darling. Would you like to see more?”

“Ja, yes, please.”

“What a desperate boy you are, hm?” Essek calls out and relishes the flutter of Caleb’s lashings in response. “Watch me, precious boy. Do not take your eyes off me. And all the while, think of how much you wish it could be you up here touching me instead of my hands.”

As he speaks, Essek pulls the slip over his head letting his breasts free. While he cannot see Caleb for the moment, he hears the strangled gasp at the sight. Essek is now dressed in nothing but one of Caleb’s own thongs. The drow’s amazingly above-average hips fit into the same pieces at the human’s below-average width. What a pair they make.

Leaning back into the pillows, Essek begins to gently circle and flick his dark nipples. His tits have always been more sensitive than most, and while Essek has felt himself a man for as long as he can remember, he’s felt little to no shame for his chest. The stigma that he knows his darling Caleb lives under doesn’t exist for the Kryn. Many live, many minds, many bodies.

Taking both nipples and pinching them, Essek moans, “Oh, darling, I wish I could have your hands doing this right now. Your talented hands pinching my sensitive nipples. Mmm, would you like that, precious boy?”

“Yes, Essek! I would hold your breasts, bite them and lick them, just like you like,” the words spill from Caleb as his hands struggle against the bonds.

“Thank you, precious. I am sure you would. You always want to make me feel good,” Essek practically trills his praises as a purr rises up in his throat.

After a final squeeze to his tits, Essek dips his hands into the seam of his thighs running his hands over the fabric of the thong. A moan flies from his lips at the new friction. He rubs his hands firmly over the fabric. He can already feel a wet spot spreading slowly and the hardness of his cock.

“Oh, yes,” Essek tips his head back with pleasure as he takes a few fingers and rubs insistently over his clit. The fabric against his skin is wonderful, but there is definitely something better.

“Caleb, baby,” Essek cries as he flicks his hand out, sending his mage hand to release Caleb from the cuffs and chain restricting his feet. “Come here. Put that mouth to good use, hm?”

As soon as the mage hand discards the ankle cuffs, Caleb rises to his feet and wobbles over to Essek like an unsteady foal.

Essek crawls to the end of the bed and helps Caleb climb onto the bed as the darling boy still has his hands behind his back. Face to face they immediately lock lips, seeking out that wonderful closeness.

Pulling away, Essek holds Caleb, “Your hands will stay behind your back, so let me guide you, precious, okay? Can you give me all that trust right now or do you need a break? It’s okay if you do, my perfect boy.”

Caleb presses kisses all across Essek’s shoulders and up his neck where Essek settled his head, “Yes, I want this, Essek. Want to, um, want to be your good boy.”

With that response, Essek practically melts and raises Caleb from his shoulder to resume their intense kissing from before, biting his lower lip to eke out little keens from Caleb. Essek tangles his fingers into Caleb’s hair tugging him off. He pulls a pillow from behind himself and settles it between Caleb’s legs to ease the pressure off his knees.

Settling Caleb onto his knees, Essek remorsefully lets him go to situate himself on the bedspread. Gathering a few pillows to prop his back up so he can lounge and watch Caleb the whole time. He pulls the thong off impatiently and spreads his legs for the human.

Essek’s pussy is almost entirely hairless with only a few translucent or bright white tufts of hair spread across the skin. His outer lips are slightly puffed and part slightly to reveal very small and short inner lips. At the top of his pussy his cock is small and has barely any extra skin around it, revealing the deep purple head at all times. His whole cunt is glistening with arousal and he dips his fingers in briefly to show Caleb how it looks on his manicured nails.

“Do you want a taste, darling?”

“Ja,” Caleb croaks.

Essek takes the human’s ginger hair in one hand and his waist in the other and guides the desperate boy’s face to the drow’s cunt. Almost immediately, Caleb buries his head into it, pecking little kisses as Essek settles back down. 

Caleb meets Essek’s gaze with fluttering lids before extending his tongue into long licks across Essek’s cock. Moans spill from Essek who returns his hands to Caleb’s hair, not yet pulling but just because Essek wants to make sure Caleb feels that he’s owned.

The broad strokes from that wet tongue are heavenly. Essek rhythmically thrusts his hips up into Caleb’s mouth, soothingly twirling his fingers through soft ginger hair. Essek knows that his ears are flicking and it's only a matter of time before he is in a continuous state of purring.

Essek notices that Caleb’s tantalizing ass keeps moving back and forth, and realizes that the pillow he gave Caleb to ease the pressure off his knees is now being humped by the wanton boy. He feels the vibrations of the man’s moans against his clit and finds he doesn’t mind letting him have some fun of his own. After all, he’s staying very well focused.

Fastening his lips around Essek’s cock, he furiously flicks his tongue over it while sucking and drooling. Intense pleasure courses through Essek’s body, and he feels his orgasm gathering in his pelvis.

“Yes! Good boy, just like that,” Essek chants as his hand fists in Caleb’s hair pulling his head into his crotch. A muffled string of moans falls from Caleb as he darts his half-lidded eyes up to gaze at Essek as he approaches his orgasm.

With one final deep suck on the head of his clit, “I’m cumming!”

Wave by wave pleasure washes over Essek as he feels his muscles contort and he arches off the bed. Caught off guard, Caleb softly drops helplessly onto the bed while the drow cants his hips in the air with every wave. He’s silent but for a few heavy pants, until the feelings abate. As he comes down, trills out purrs, and begins to catch his breath.

Essek then realizes that his precious boy has been whimpering desperately humping the linen pillow. Caleb’s face is glistening with Essek’s arousal and his own tears. Slowly, as not to spook him as he’s frantic in subspace, Essek makes his way across the bed to sit on the left side of Caleb.

Delicately, Essek strokes Caleb’s back trying to remind him of his presence, “Oh darling boy, shh. Let’s take care of you, hm?”

Slowly turning the desperate human over, Essek settles him on his back and places the pillow under his back so his arms don’t fall asleep. Caleb’s face is twisted in pleasured agony and he releases a series of unintelligible whimpers and moans. His cunt is swollen and soaked.

He dips his fingers into Caleb’s lower lips and gather’s his wetness before flattening three fingers over his cock. Putting the boy out of his wanton misery, Essek rubs his fingers quickly over that throbbing cock.

And so, Essek’s beautiful boy cums with a silent scream. Essek slows his fingers until they move only once every couple of seconds, milking his orgasm, all the while whispering praises and pecking kisses to his adorable freckles.

As soon as Caleb settles, Essek is gently lifting the pliant man to release both cuffs and remove the leather strap down his back. His presses kisses to Caleb’s reddened wrists and soothingly strokes his hair.

When Essek reaches Caleb’s neck to remove the collar, the man grabs Essek’s arm with a protesting moan. The drow stops and takes Caleb’s hand into his own.

“What’s wrong precious? Do you want to keep wearing it?” Essek murmurs, knowing that he’s probably entirely oversensitized.

Caleb weakly holds onto Essek’s hand and pulls it down to his cheek to nuzzle it, “Mhm.”

Essek lays down on his side curled into Caleb, “Okay, but in a few minutes we need to treat those spots with lotion. We can rest until then, precious. You were so good for me.”

Caleb blinked over at Essek and a small smile rose to his face.

What a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Essek and Caleb took a bath. Afterward, Essek gives Caleb a massage and makes sure to rub ointment into everywhere he was restrained. They cuddle and fall asleep. The end.
> 
> Can you tell I love this pair?
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any prompts or pairings you want me to write for CR2 Kinktober, please suggest it below! Next up is Teasing with Teahaw and Double Penetration with Claywulfsol!
> 
> I appreciate any and all kudos and comments! :)


End file.
